Mind Games
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: While in prison, the boys get an idea on how to kill the girls. Will it work? Read and review!


At the Townsville jail…

"This sucks!" Butch said, his voice echoed in the long hall of cells.

"Dude, we can leave anytime we want," Brick said. "It ain't hard to get out of jail these days."

"I know, but if we did escape those dumb Powerpuff Girls would just lock us up again!"

Brick didn't respond to his brother's comment. He knew that Butch was right, the girls had gotten much stronger over time and were now too strong for even the boys to beat in a head on battle. Deep down Brick new this was going to happen, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. The Powerpuff Girls had a training simulator they could use, and the Rowdyruff Boys only had their fists and what ever they could find.

"Why don't we just defeat the girls?" Boomer asked.

"If it was that simple would we be locked in the Townsville jail?" Butch said, obviously annoyed.

"Then why don't we think of a way to beat them?"

"Don't you think that's what we're trying to do?!"

After that, Boomer gave up trying to talk to them. He was just going to let his brothers do all the talking.

"Brick do you have any ideas?"

No response.

"Brick did you hear me?"

Still nothing.

"Answer my question or I'll-"

"I'm trying to think, idiot!"

"Whatever." Butch crossed his arms and started waiting for his brother to come up with a good plan. Boomer was thinking too, but not about beating the girls. He had cake and ice cream on his mind, but he wasn't gonna tell his brothers that. They would insult him and probably slap him. "What's taking so long?!" Butch asked.

"But it's only been thirty seconds," Boomer said, before getting slapped.

"You know, this isn't exactly easy. As much as I hate to say it, The Powerpuff Girls are almost unbeatable." Brick started pacing back a forth. "If only we could find their weakness, the one thing they're powerless against."

"What if we use Antidote X?" Boomer asked.

"That would work… if we had any"

"Can't we get some from Mojo?"

"He doesn't have any either, the girls took his supply."

"Oh… well can't we-"

"Boomer just let me do the thinking." Brick got back to pacing, and continued trying to find the solution to his problem. "The girls are the most powerful beings we know of right now, because of their powers and their excellent fighting style." Brick said. "Blossom is the brains, Buttercup is the power, and Bubbles is the… last one. Together they can't be beaten… but if they were separated, they would be weak." Brick got a very evil smile.

"That's brilliant!" Butch said. "So all we have to do is separate them, and we'll be able to win."

"Better yet, we could turn them against each other."

Butch and Boomer were silent for a moment. How were they supposed to turn the Powerpuff Girls against each other? "How?" Boomer finally asked.

"Mojo."

"Mojo?" They both said.

"Yes, we can use his technology."

"What does he have that we could use?" Butch asked.

"A mind control device."

Butch looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Oh I get it."

"So you're gonna control them?" Boomer asked.

"Yep, and while they're under my control I'll make them slowly destroy each other."

"Good idea."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Butch got prepared to fly. "Let's go!" Then the three of them took off through to ceiling, and an alarm went off. They didn't care, since they would be long gone before the girls showed up.

At Mojo's lab, the boys burst through the ceiling and searched for the monkey.

"Where is he?" Boomer asked.

"There." Brick pointed to Mojo, asleep on the couch covered by a newspaper.

Butch flew over to him. "Wake up!" He shouted as he shook Mojo until he woke up.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who has woken me up from by much needed nap?!"

"Give us your mind control device," Butch said.

"What do you want with my mind control device? It can be very dangerous when used on someone with the thinking capacity of a human."

"We're gonna destroy the girls with it," Brick said.

After a moment of silence, Mojo laughed at them. "You cannot kill the girls, for I have always had a huge crush on them."

Butch and Brick were speechless.

"I want to have kids with them, and get married to all of them. I don't care if they are under aged, because I'm a sick, sick monkey."

"… What the hell?!?!" Brick asked, completely shocked. Then he noticed Boomer behind Mojo pointing the mind control device at him. "Oh… hey Mojo, what do you like to do at night?" Brick smirked.

"I like to lick myself in places."

Butch and Brick both laughed.

"What do you want to do to Him?" Butch asked.

"Everything."

They laughed again.

"Ok, what do you want to do to Brick?" Butch asked.

"Huh?" Brick said.

"I want to grab him, rip his clothes off, and mess him up."

Butch and Boomer laughed.

"Cut that out Boomer!" Brick said, angry.

"I didn't do it, Mojo did," Boomer joked.

"Oh yeah? What would you do to Butch, Mojo?" Brick asked.

"Nothing, he is not nearly as attractive as you Brick."

"Ha... Hey!" Brick said, only to be laughed at by his brothers. "Ok that's it! Give me the mind control device!" Brick took the device from Boomer and pointed it at Butch. "Hey Butch, go kiss Boomer!"

"Ok." Butch turned to Boomer and ran at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Boomer ran as fast as he could to get away from Butch.

Brick only laughed at his brothers.

"Call him off Brick! I'm sorry about making Mojo say those things!"

"Hmm…." Brick thought. "Ok."

Butch suddenly stopped chasing Boomer.

"Thanks," Boomer said, and then Butch punched him right in the face. "Hey!!! What was that for?!" When he looked at Brick, he saw him trying to hold in his laughter. "Ha-ha very funny, now stop mind controlling him!"

"Ok." Brick turned off the device, and Butch suddenly got very dizzy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." Boomer said.

"Ok…" He looked around. "Hey, what happened to Mojo?"

"What?" Boomer and Brick turned to face the monkey. He was on the ground unconscious. "He's just sleeping," Brick said.

"I don't think so…" Boomer walked to him and felt his pulse. "… OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!" Butch and Brick said.

"MOJO'S DEAD, AND WE KILLED HIM!!!!!!!"

"B-but how?!?! All we did was mind control him!" Butch said, panicking.

"He did say it was dangerous!" Brick said, also panicking.

"Let's get the hell out of here!!!" Butch said, before he grabbed his brothers and pulled them through the ceiling. They all flew a few miles away, and then stopped when they couldn't see Mojo's lab anymore.

"Dude, that was insane!!!" Brick said.

"I can't believe we killed Mojo!" Butch looked and Boomer and saw that he had tears going down his cheeks.

"Forget about it, we have to kill the girls." Brick said.

"Are you out of your mind!?!?" Butch turned to him. "We just killed Mojo, and you want to shrug it off and get back to our plans!?!?!"

"No! It's just that Mojo wanted to kill the girls too, and I think we should complete his mission for him since we were the ones who killed him."

"Oh… ok. Do you still have the device?"

Brick showed it to him. "Right here."

"Good, now let's go." Butch and Brick started flying in the direction of the girl's house. They stopped when they realized that Boomer wasn't going.

"What are you waiting for Boomer?" Brick asked.

"I can't believe Mojo's gone… and it's our fault…"

"Listen Boomer," Brick flew to his brother's side. "I liked Mojo. He was the first person that created us, but it was obvious that he was gonna die someday. Eventually the Powerpuff Girls were gonna get so pissed off with him and just kill him. Do you think he would rather have died like that? By the fingerless hands of his worst enemies?"

"Well… no."

"Then this was all for the best, now let's go kill those girls for him."

"Ok…" Boomer followed Brick to Butch, and they all flew toward the girl's house.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Townsville…

Berserk, Brat, and Brute, The Powerpunk Girls, were wondering carelessly through the town. The citizens just stared at them, confused. They looked so much like the Powerpuff Girls.

"Berserk," Brute started. "Tell me again why we left Viletown to come here."

"Viletown was getting lame."

"And this town isn't?"

"Well…"

"Come on, you know it is! This town stinks! It's protected by the Powerpuff Girls, so we can't do anything bad! There are so many villains that people see us and think whatever, and some people are so stupid that they think we're the Powerpuff Girls just wearing different outfits!!!"

"Uh… ok this place is stupid!" Berserk admitted.

"We shouldn't have left Viletown," Brat said.

"There wasn't anything to do there. I was gonna go crazy because of the boredom." Berserk turned to her two sisters. "I just wish there was something to do! Something fun!" Then they heard something above them. When they looked up, they saw a sonic boom.

"What the?!" Brute said, but when she looked closely she could see that it was being made by the Rowdyruff Boys. "It's the boys!"

"Yeah you're right," Berserk said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"If you're thinking about going to the boys and having fun with them, you are."

"Well… I was thinking about going to the boys and beating them up, so I guess I was close."

"Oh…" Berserk said. 'What a Brute,' she thought.

"Do you want to mess with the boys, Brat?" Brute asked.

"Anything's better then this."

"Ok let's go." They were about to fly away.

"Excuse me," Some guy said.

"What?" Berserk asked.

"I was wondering why you girls changed your outfits. I'm a big fan of the Powerpuff Girls, and I think-"

"We're not the Powerpuff Girls!!!" berserk yelled before she took off with her sisters.

At the Powerpuff Girl's house…

The boys quietly landed in the yard, and prepared for their plan. They were gonna kick the door opened and then mind control the nearest puff.

"Ready boys?" Brick asked.

They both nodded.

"Ok. One… two…. Th-"

"Hey boys!!" The punks said, as they landed right behind them.

"What the?!?!" The boys said. Brick was the most shocked.

"Blossom?" He said.

"The names Berserk, not Blossom."

"And we're the Powerpunk Girls." Brute said.

"The what?" Boomer said.

"The Powerpunk Girls, pay attention!" brute said.

"Uh… what do you want?" Brick asked.

"We just recently came to this town," Brat started. "But we discovered that it was just as lame as Viletown."

"Viletown?" Boomer said.

"Shut up and let her finish!" Brute said.

"Sorry…"

"Anyway," Brat said. "This town is as lame as Viletown so we were planning on leaving, but then we saw you guys."

"Yeah, and?" Brick said.

"You're the counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls, and you're just as evil as us. You're like what we would be if we were boys." Berserk explained.

"So let me get this straight," Butch said. "You guys are like the Powerpuff girls, but only evil and hot?"

"Exactly," Brute said.

"And if you're evil versions of the girls," Brick said. "Then you must be here for us to entertain you."

"Correct," Berserk said.

"Hello no."

"Why not?"

"We have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Aww come on," Berserk said as she walked up to Brick. "Can't it wait? Wouldn't you much rather hang out with us?" She gave him a flirtatious look.

"Um…"

"Don't do it Brick." Butch said.

"Why not? Are we too good for you?" Brute asked.

"No! You're not good enough!"

"You can't talk to us like that!" Brat said. "What do you think of us, Boomie?"

"Um… I think you're very nice girls, but we can't play with you right now. If we had time, we would." Boomer said nervously.

"Sorry, but we don't take no for an answer," Berserk said.

"Uh…" Brick thought about what to do next, and then he got an idea. "Take this!" He pulled out the mind control device and aimed it on Berserk.

"What's that? A toy?" She asked. "How do you expect to get rid of me with a…" She suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Berserk?" Brat asked.

"… MONKEYS FALLING FROM THE SKY!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"What?! Where?!" Brat and Brute asked, while looking up at the sky.

Brick and Butch both laughed hysterically.

"Wait a minute," brute looked at Berserk then back at the boys. "What did you do to her!?"

"You must not be familiar with mind control," Brick said, with a smirk.

"Mind control? Hmm…" Brute whispered something to Brat.

"Haha good idea." She said, before walking to Brick. "Hey Brick, I've always wanted to know how you got so cool."

"Oh, so you noticed my coolness did you?" He said.

Brat nodded.

"Well I've been cool ever since I was created by Mojo Jojo. A person could only be this cool if they were born with it, and since you weren't you'll never be as cool as me."

While Brick rambled about his own coolness, Brat reached for the device. When Brick least expected it, she grabbed it.

"Hey give that back!!!"

"Huh? What?" berserk said, after she wasn't being controlled anymore.

"This will teach you not to control us," Brat said while aiming the device at Butch.

"What?! Why me?! Why not control…" Butch paused.

"Butch? You ok?" Brick asked.

No response.

"Butch?" Boomer said.

"… I'M THE WORLD'S STRONGEST FIGHTER!!!!!!!"

Boomer didn't say anything.

"Butch snap out of it and help us get the device back!" Brick said.

Butch responded by grabbing him and throwing him onto the ground.

"What the hell?!?!"

Then he jumped on him and started beating the life out of him.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! HELP!!!! I'M GETTING BEAT!!!!!!!!!!" Brick screamed.

The punks watched and laughed.

"HELP ME!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!! BOOMER, DO SOMETHING!!!!!! GET THIS PSYCHO OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!"

Boomer just watched in fear, and shock.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!!!!!!!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!"

Boomer still did nothing.

"Hey Brat," Brute said.

"Yeah?"

"This is getting old, let's go control some other people."

"Ok." The punks walked off leaving Butch to beat the hell out of Brick. When they got out of range, Butch went back to normal.

"Huh?" Butch said, before Brick kicked him off of him. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"What the hell was that?!?!" Brick yelled. "I was getting jacked up, and you didn't even bother to help me!!!"

Boomer looked at the ground.

"What, you can't help your brother?! You don't have my back!? You don't have your brother's back?!?!"

"What happened???" Butch asked.

"You beat the hell out of me!"

"Really?" Butch said, like it was a good thing.

"And Boomer didn't even help me!! I would have helped him if you were brutally attacking him!!!"

"I-" Boomer got interrupted.

"He could have killed me and you wouldn't care, he could have raped me and you wouldn't care!!!"

"But-"

"I could have been raped, and you would have just stood there looking!!! You would have just let him take away my virginity, that's just as bad as the rape itself!!"

"Bri-"

"I could have been emotionally scarred for the rest of my life, I could have been having nightmares about Butch every night!! Him and his disgusting ways!!!"

"What is going on out here?" Blossom asked, as she came outside. She gasped when she saw the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Now you come outside," Brick said. "After the damage is done."

"What?"

"We came here because we had such a good plan to destroy you, it was the BEST plan we've ever had! Then those Powerpunk Girls showed up and screwed everything up!!

"The Powerpunk Girls?" Blossom asked.

"Yep. Berserk, Brat, and Brute. The WORST names in the world."

"What did they want?"

"They…" Brick got an idea. "They were here to destroy you, but we didn't let them."

"Why wouldn't you let them? You've always wanted us to be destroyed," Blossom questioned him.

"They also wanted to destroy us, because they're evil… and crazy."

"Um…"

"And right now they're gonna go and destroy Townsville."

"What?!" Blossom flew back inside of her large white house, then a few seconds later she came out with her sisters and they flew towards Townsville.

Brick smiled. This was all part of his plan. He was gonna let the girls beat the punks for him, then get the device and kill them. "Well boys, let's go watch the fight." With that said, the all followed the girls into town.

Blossom and her sisters examined the town, searching for the punks. Then, they saw them pointing the device at some man.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know," Blossom said. Suddenly, the man started acting like a chicken. The girls were confused.

"What's that guy doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Once again, I don't know," Blossom said. "But I do know that it's the punk's fault." Blossom and her sisters landed in front of the Powerpunk Girls. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Blossom asked.

"I'm glad to see you Blossom," Berserk said. "Because now I can do this!" She pointed the device at her, and Blossom just stood there.

"Blossom?" Buttercup said.

Suddenly, Blossom turned to her sisters and started attacking them.

"Blossom what are you doing??" Buttercup asked, while dodging a few punches.

Blossom didn't respond, she just kept attacking them.

The punks just laughed at them.

"Why is Blossom attacking us?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, but a good punch should snap her out of whatever she's in."

"You can't punch Blossom! She's our sister !"

"Well what else can I do?!"

Bubbles flew up and away from Blossom, leaving her to attack Buttercup. She then looked at the punks, and saw the device in Berserk's hand. Using her super vision, she could see the words "Mind Control Device" on it. "Buttercup! She's being controlled by that device!" Bubbles yelled.

"Device?" Buttercup looked at the punks. "Oh," She smiled. "Ok." Then she jumped right in front of the Powerpunk Girls, still facing Blossom. "Come on is that all you got? I've see stronger people in Bubbles' drawings!"

Blossom threw one hard punch at her sister, but she jumped out of the way and the punch hit the punk's device.

"What?! No!" They all said, then Berserk dropped the device on the ground and it exploded.

Blossom snapped out of the mind control. "Huh? What did I just do?" She asked.

"It's not what you did in the past," Buttercup said as she walked to her. "It's what we're going to do to these punks."

"Oh crud…" Berserk said, then the Powerpuff Girls started kicking their butts with no mercy.

Meanwhile, Brick and his brothers walked to what was left of the device. "Why did this have to happen?" Brick asked.

"I don't know dude," Butch said.

"It was so young," Boomer said.

"Now how will we destroy the girls?" Brick asked.

"Hey wait!" Blossom stopped beating up the punks and looked at the boys. "I thought the punks were the ones who were trying to kill us."

"Uh… well…"

"Were you trying to destroy us this whole time?" Buttercup asked, angered.

"Ok fine we were!" Brick admitted. "But then those punks showed up and took our device!"

"Well, do you know what this means?" Blossom asked.

"You'll let us off with a warning?"

At the Townsville jail, five minutes later…

"Stupid girls!" Brick said. "We don't deserve to be locked in here!"

"Give it a rest Brick, they left a while ago," Butch said.

"I don't care, I won't be locked here!!!"

"Just shut up and do your time," Brute said.

"The worst part is that we're locked up with them!" Brick said.

"Will you stop yelling!" Berserk said.

"Make me!"

"I think I will!" Before they could get into a fight, the cell door opened and Mojo walked in. Then the door closed.

The boys stared at him in shock as he stared back. "DUDE YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" Brick yelled.

"I was not."

"Yes you were!!! We killed you!!"

"No you did not."

"What?!"

"I was just unconscious."

"But… Boomer felt your pulse."

"Obviously he didn't do it right."

Brick and Butch both looked at Boomer, who just smiled nervously.

The Powerpunk Girls burst into laughter. "You mean you guys thought you killed Mojo!?" Berserk said.

The boys, including Mojo, sighed and tried to ignore the punk's loud laughter.

…It didn't work.

THE END.


End file.
